Night of the Sirens
by LinSakurane
Summary: Kagome is a Siren, she has believed that a man with white hair, golden eyes, with a blood stained kimono, who goes by the name InuYasha had killed her village, now she and her brother Sota must avenge their village me and my friend Gaby had made this story together, hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Night of the sirens

Ten years earlier

In a small commoner's village near the ocean lived a little girl, who had lived a normal average life, sweet, kind and innocent, always doing what she was told she would always believed every fib that she was ever told, running towards a tree and playing she was only 8 years old, she was awaiting for her new baby brother to be born into this world. But what she had didn't know is what was to come that night

It was night; the little girl and her new baby brother were fast asleep until they had heard a terrible cry. She had awoken up to flames blazing inside her hut. She wrapped her baby brother in a blanket and squired outside to search for her parents. When she reached outside her whole village was invaded by demons. This was the night of "no moon". For the village was too weak, no one could fight.

The girl had screamed her parents' names, but then she stepped in a puddle. That puddle was full of blood. The girl turned her head to see where the blood was coming from. It came from her parents opened wounds. They had been killed. She felt a tap on her shoulder; it was only a shadow to be seen. She was knocked out.

A couple hours had passed, she woke up to see a man cleaning her wounds "are you the one who killed my village!" She screamed "and if you are, why?"

"No, my name is Naraku" The man had said "but I did see the man who did"

"Who!" the girl yelled

"The man had white hair, golden eyes, and a blood stained kimono. If that is all you need to know, I shall be on my way"

"No wait! I survived for a reason, my reason is to kill the man who killed my village and had left me with nothing except my baby brother, so what is there left?"

"Very well then, I know what you are, I can help you reach your ultimate power, come with me"

The girl nodded, picked up her brother, and had left with the man; she had no tears in her eyes.

That little girl was me. My name is Kagome I've seen and done terrible things. I will kill the man who goes by the name InuYasha, even if it ends in my demise.


	2. found him

Chapter 2

Author's pov

After so many years of training Kagome had finally reached her full potential. Kagome wore a black cat suit, knee high combat boots. Sota on the other hand, was wearing a tight black shirt, knee length short that were once black but now too covered in dirt to notice, he walked around bare foot. As the pair the strolled through the forest most of their view of the sun was blocked from the ninja hats they had on. Then all of a sudden Kagome noticed something, she and Sota quickly hid into the tree, climbing up the branches and peering through the leaves. Kagome could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. She saw a man with a purple and black kimono and a staff, a little fox demon was on hid head messing up his black hair. Traveling with the monk was a young woman with pink, black, and green commoner's kimono carrying a gigantic boomerang on her should was two tailed red eyed kitten. But there was more to this group of travelers. There was also a demon. He wasn't an ordinary demon; he had white hair, golden eyes, and a kimono red as blood itself. This must be the man whose name is InuYasha. Kagome after so long had found him.

* * *

i hope you guys enjoy this

i only have a little bit of time to post


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's POV

All those long dreadful 10 years I have gone through so much pain staking training to defeat this man. He who killed my village, he who left my family dead in front of me; he had left me and kid brother with nothing. Sota and I began to run towards the village to meet up with the demon there before nightfall.

Almost nightfall, that demon had still not arrived yet. How long will it take that bastard to here?

Author's POV

"I sense a strange aurora" Miroku said "what could it be?"

"A demon?" Sango asked

"No!" InuYasha yelled "I sniff some human too"

A branch had broken. InuYasha without thinking quickly pulled out his tetsusaiga and summoned the wind scar, causing about 100 or so trees to be cut down. "I could have sworn I smelled something' he said


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's POV

I sensed a blast of energy coming towards us, so we had moved into the trees about 80 ft away. "Asshole!" I cursed myself "he could have killed me!" I sighed, at least I was still breathing "Sota" I said "we should be going, who knows what else he could do"

InuYasha's POV

"Maybe it was just a bug" Shippo told me "after all, you have been off you're game for awhile" the little fox demon smirked and began to laugh. I raised a fist to his face 'why you little-!"

"Come now. We must get going" Miroku interrupted. I crossed my arms and mumbled some curses. God, I hate that perverted monk and that annoying fox demon.

It was almost nightfall; the gang and I were finally at the village. But I still felt what shippo had told me was wrong. I knew it was not just a bug. The only bug here is him. That creature that I sensed it had to be a demon, or a human, or hybrid or something. Whatever it was I would never lose to that weak-ass.

Then I felt it again "it's here' I ran towards the direction were the scent was coming from and grabbed it. The creature where the aurora was coming from. The darkness had covered his/her face. Then the sun finally set and the moonlight hit her face. She was glowing bright blue her eyes shining. She was indeed the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. "This has been a long time coming" she said to me


End file.
